Lassitude
by kaga78
Summary: Duo en a marre de l'attitude de Heero au bureau : et si ça cachait quelque chose!


**Disclaimer**** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Je reviens pour une nouvelle histoire (je l'ai tapé à mon bureau, je m'ennuyais un peu, lol !). J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Lassitude**

« Heero Yui,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que j'aurais enfin passé le cap de ma lassitude.

J'en ai marre de cette attitude envers moi. On travaille ensemble depuis déjà 6 mois et j'en peux déjà plus.

Dès que j'arrive au bureau, je n'ai pas le droit à un seul regard, à peine un « bonjour » du bout des lèvres. Pourtant on m'avait prévenu que tu étais froid et que ma bonne humeur risquait d'en pâtir en venant travailler avec toi, mais j'ai quand même pris ce risque car tu es le meilleur dans ton domaine.

Sauf que je n'ai rien appris avec toi, j'ai tout fait sur le tas. Les seules remarques de ta part ne sont pas pour mon bon travail mais pour me reprocher ce que je ne comprends pas.

Avoir ton regard glacial face à moi m'exaspère, j'en ai assez d'être invisible dans ce bureau. J'espérais avoir un peu plus de considération, mais tu m'ignores, donc j'ai pris la décision de changer de bureau.

A ton contact, je suis devenu l'ombre de moi-même, moi qui adore rire et parler, je me perds dans ce bureau.

Cordialement,

Ton collègue invisible, Duo Maxwell »

Voilà ma lettre est tapée, j'ai plus qu'à la mettre sur son bureau. Il est absent et c'est plus facile pour moi de partir discrètement. J'en peux plus de cette atmosphère glaciale.

Dommage, il est super sexy mais très, voire trop rigide. Avoir un métis japonais brun aux yeux cobalt et sexy comme un dieu comme collègue aurait dû me déclencher des fantasmes torrides mais là, c'est libido zéro. Je suis gay et alors !

Quand le directeur m'a demandé lors de mon entretien d'embauche pourquoi je souhaitais venir travailler chez eux, j'ai répondu qu'ils avaient les meilleurs résultats dans leur domaine et que j'apprendrais beaucoup.

Je savais de source sûre que le meilleur d'entre tous était Heero, mais Quatre m'avait mis en garde le concernant. Je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête et maintenant je le regrette. Quatre a senti la différence, mais je vais aller travailler avec lui et je vais retrouver ma bonne humeur et ma joie de vivre. Même si je ne travaillerais pas sur les mêmes projets.

Voilà, la lettre est posée sur son bureau, j'ai mon carton d'affaire sous le bras. Je vais quitter ce bureau définitivement. Je jette un dernier regard avant de partir.

Je me retourne vers la porte, tu es là. Mince pour une sortie discrète, c'est loupé.

- Où vas-tu ? me dis-tu, avec toujours ce regard froid que je n'arrive pas à effacer de mes rêves.

- Je quitte ce bureau pour aller travailler dans celui de Quatre. Le patron a du te le dire.

Tu me contournes pour aller à ton bureau, je ne me retourne pas, je n'ai pas envie de t'affronter. J'entends un bruit de papier, tu dois être en train de lire ma lettre. Je ne sais plus si je dois m'enfuir ou non. Mon corps ne répond plus à ma pensée.

- J'ai refusé ton départ de ce bureau ! me dis-tu.

- Quoi ? fais-je en faisant tomber mon carton et me retournant d'un coup. Pourquoi ?

- Tu es le meilleur élément que j'ai eu depuis longtemps.

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends. Je suis tellement bouche-bée que j'en fais tomber mon carton. J'ai rêvé où il m'a fait un compliment.

Comme si j'étais sorti de mon corps, je me vois courir vers l'ascenseur pour fuir.

- Duo, attends !

J'atteins l'ascenseur, appuie sur n'importe quel bouton. Il fait que les portes se ferment vite que je reprenne mes esprits.

Tu rentres dans l'ascenseur juste avant la fermeture. Je sais plus quoi faire, je n'arrive pas à calmer les battements de mon cœur. Pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant ? Tu es un salaud avec moi.

- Duo ?

Je ne veux pas répondre. Je baisse la tête.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ?

Ta voix s'est adoucie, c'est étrange depuis 6 mois, tu n'as jamais eu cette voix. Je comprends plus, je veux plus comprendre. Je mets mes mains sur mes oreilles, je ne veux pas t'entendre, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose.

Tu m'attrapes les mains, me forces à les descendre et tu me relèves le visage. J'ose te regarder. Ton visage n'a pas la même expression froide que d'habitude, il est plus doux.

- Duo, je veux que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout. Tu sais que je n'aime pas parler mais là, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je vois que tu as peur, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu me reproches mon attitude envers toi, je me la reproche aussi, car elle t'a fait souffrir. Je m'excuse pour mon attitude, mais si au début c'était pour voir tes compétences, au fur et à mesure, ce fut aussi pour me cacher. Pour cacher mes sentiments envers toi…

Je suis perdu dans ce que tu me dis. Mon regard doit t'en dire long sur mes réflexions car tu te rapproches de moi et me prends dans tes bras.

- Oui, Duo, j'ai su voir tes sentiments à travers tes regards et…

Avant de rajouter quoi que ce soit, je te sens exercer une légère pression sur ma nuque et tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Ton baiser est doux et léger, comme si tu me laissais encore une chance de partir. Mais je décide de ne pas prendre cette chance là en approfondissant le baiser.

J'entends la sonnerie de l'ascenseur indiquant qu'on est arrivé à l'étage voulu, bien que je ne sache pas sur lequel j'avais appuyé. Je te sens quitter mes lèvres et légèrement bouger, puis l'ascenseur repartir.

J'ai pas envie de quitter tes bras. Je m'y sens bien. Je pose ma tête sur ton épaule.

- Duo, ne pars pas de notre bureau, me murmures-tu à l'oreille. Restes avec moi.

- D'accord, je reste.

- Je serais obligé de garder mon attitude mais…

Avant que tu ne dises un mot de plus, je repars à l'assaut de tes lèvres. On verra plus tard pour la suite au bureau.

**Il y aura peut-être une suite, mais ça dépendra de ma motivation et des messages que vous me laisserez.**

**Kisu**


End file.
